


And He Almost Saved Aepyornis maximus From Extinction

by Agent_Zap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: blindfold_spn, Crack, Curses, Eggs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Zap/pseuds/Agent_Zap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p><p>"Sam/Dean, bottom!Dean, cursed!boys, egg-laying<br/>Dean ends up getting cursed into laying eggs. They're big, stretching Dean completely, and they hurt but are so satisfying once they finally slip out. Dean suffers through it, feeling completely humiliated. Sam watches, a bit horrified but turned on. He possibly even tries to help Dean out (rubbing his soothingly or whatnot). </p><p>Aftermath of cuddling and handjobs and Dean's ass being <em>sore.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Ah, I didn't quite get around to the hand-jobs. Have some gentle butt-sex instead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Almost Saved Aepyornis maximus From Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None.
> 
> Disclaimer: No money. No rights.  
> (Also, back when I wrote this, I didn't have the presence of mind to note where I grabbed the pictures. They do not belong to me either. I'll leave them up here, though, as long as nobody complains)
> 
> Beta: chef_geekier did it again. I don't know how. But I'm mighty grateful.

As always with these things, they thought the hunt had gone successfully until they were well on their way and not in any position to back-track. Sam was balancing the laptop on his knees while Dean was driving, when suddenly Dean pulled over by the road, almost running the Impala into the ditch. The look on his face made Sam think of Ebirâ, the pet goldfish they’d once had. For a second, they just stared at each other, Dean’s eyebrows shooting towards his hairline before he grappled for the doorhandle. He tumbled out of the car and bent double with his legs pressed tightly together, tearing his jeans open and just down to his mid-thighs, along with his shorts. Sam stared in horror as his brother never made it into a squat, but only groaned, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and even as his back was half turned away, Sam watched a fucking egg come flying from his brother’s back-side, hit the asphalt and break, white and yolk streaking across the black.

Dean managed to heave in a few deep breaths before Sam’s sense of reality returned and he jumped out of the car and ran to Dean, getting down on his knees with his hands hovering in the air, ready to catch him if necessary.

’Are you okay?!’

Dean’s eyes were squeezed closed, and he only slit one open to look at Sam, but Sam was sort of grateful, since the amount of evil in that tiny measure of eye was quite enough.

’I’ve had some bad burritos in my time, but this fucking takes the cake. I was this close to shitting myself!’

Dean slowly unfurled and held up a hand; thumb and index finger almost touching.

’… Er, Dean. I don’t think this was a bad burrito.’

While Sam got up, Dean grimaced and moved towards the car, holding up his jeans with one hand and reaching inside with the other to rummage for some napkins that weren’t too greasy with oil and salt from yesterday’s lunch.

’No, brainiac, that’s what I’m saying. This is something else. Anyway, I only had eggs and bacon and coffee before we left this morning. I don’t get it. I was feeling fine, too.’

Sam crouched down to stare at the crushed and slimy remains on the road. The shells looked unusually small and thin, and kind of bluish mottled.

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/Hoene/media/bluejayeggs.jpg.html)

’I guess you’re the first person ever to put a scrambled egg back together, then. Too bad it got re-scrambled right away.’

Dean turned around slowly, as if heavily put upon, but then stared at the spot where he’d succumbed a moment before. 

’What the fuck?!’

He moved closer. Sam looked up.

’I just really hope you’re not going to reassemble that bacon as well.’

* * *

Sam took over the wheel. Dean huddled in the passenger seat with a decidedly frightened look on his face. They both hoped the egg was just a single performance trick, and didn’t mention it again. Not until two hours later, when Dean started huffing and squirming in his seat. Sam stopped the car, and Dean crouched down on the grassy shoulder of the road with a napkin ready. Sam stayed in the driver’s seat, staring straight ahead while Dean groaned in the Impala’s shadow. But when Dean got back up and silently leaned inside with a small, bluish egg carefully held out in a nest of paper tissue, there was a change of plans.

* * *

They checked into the first motel they came by, 30 minutes later. Dean stayed in the car while Sam went to the office, and when he came back, Dean was twisted sideways in his seat, trying to tuck his clothes back into order. Two new little eggs were lying on the leather seat next to him, connected by a thin string of milky slime.

The size of the things didn’t seem to be a whole lot to handle; nevertheless, Dean seemed to be rather the worse for wear. He still shrugged off Sam’s arm and wobbled his way to the room, though, bee-lining for the bed and throwing himself on it as soon as Sam unlocked the door.

Sam immediately sat down and started researching. He really was quite relieved that the bacon hadn’t made a reappearance as well. Apart from that, he wasn’t sure where to start. Curse? Fertility god? Prank? Nothing seemed to fit with any of their recent hunts. He found out that the eggs might be blue-jay’s. Size and coloring fit. Clutch size: 2-7…. He made a quick count in his head, just as Dean became restless again and started kicking off his boots. As he noticed Sam’s eyes narrowing his way, he sent a mean look back and yelled:

’Christ, give me a break! Do you want me to dump our only lead into the can? There’s not really any point in me keeping my pants on, is there?!’

Sam tried to keep his attention on the lap-top, but couldn’t really stop looking as Dean got rid of boots, jeans and shorts, and got up on hands and knees on the bed. His back and shoulders heaved, as apparently another egg made its approach known. Sam stared at his ass, that seemed to be pulsating with his breath, when suddenly he seized up completely and another egg was pushed out of his anus, stretching it outwards for a moment, before releasing the egg along with a puddle of the slimy fluid.

Dean put his head down on his arms on the bed and continued the deep breathing. Sam stared at the egg. It looked different. It was significantly larger, and more greyish in color.

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b16/Hoene/?action=view&current=gullEggs.jpg)

He picked it up, carefully, trying not to look too hard at Dean’s ass, dripping and contracting rythmically, and then Dean groaned, ’Oh God,’ and another two similar eggs appeared right after each other. They were expelled with the thick end first, as Sam knew bird’s eggs usually did. These were large enough to actually stretch Dean’s ass-hole, not just shooting out like the first ones. It seemed like they were coming in clutches, this looking like some sort of sea-gull’s. He was just about to return to the computer, when Dean got back up on his knees, stretching his back and spreading his thighs wider.

’Sam… Sam! Tell me this isn’t going to go on like this!’

Sam hesitated before answering, wishing for anything reassuring to offer.

’Look, I don’t know, okay? I get that this isn’t fun, but it doesn’t look like it’s actually hurting you, so just give me some time to research, all right? Just pretend I’m not here.’

Which was really rich, as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s hole, that was stretching again and showing a circle of chalky white egg shell now. Dean sort of crumpled down on his stomach with his thighs pulled up and out and almost lying flat on the bed, gasping.

’… It’s just… This feels…’

He held his breath and ground his hips against the blankets, as what looked like a common chicken egg worked its way out. It slid out, and down over the flesh behind Dean’s balls, and settled there, next to the soft, hairy skin of his ball-sac. Another egg pushed outward immediately. Sam did a quick bit of calculation. Sea-gulls, a clutch of 3 was appropriate. Chickens… He hoped this wasn’t the kind of domestic chicken that was bred to lay eggs until it dropped. 

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b16/Hoene/?action=view&current=White_Chicken_Egg.jpg)

Dean wasn’t even pushing, but now the eggs started piling out of him. Sam wondered where they were even coming from – it didn’t look like Dean was losing body weight at the same speed he was producing eggs. Sam stared at Dean’s busy hole, as eggs shot out, tumbling over each other.

’Please… get out of me… come on… ah, yes…’

’Dean!’

Sam realized that Dean wasn’t really mentally present anymore. Apparently, the egg-laying had its own reward. Dean was pulling his own legs up by the knees, now, and the whites were showing in his eyes. Sam stared, mesmerized, at his brother’s ass, and slowly laid his hands against his ass-cheeks, spreading them. Dean whined and wriggled. Sam resolutely shut out the voice in his brain yelling ’WRONG! WRONG!’, as he felt the surge down his own body, making his dick swell. Dean’s ass-hole was swollen and slick, and the eggs forced their way out, like there were more of them building up inside, creating a bottleneck. Sam jumped on the bed, sending the pile of eggs that had already escaped Dean crashing to the floor, and put his hands around his brother’s stomach. He felt the drumming inside of the eggs apparently popping into existence inside his brother, felt his stomach expanding under his hands, and then Dean started screaming. He leaned back to look at Dean’s ass, and watched helplessly as it bulged out, and three rounded ends showed at the same time. Dean started pushing, and the opaque fluid that had accompanied all the eggs so far came squeezing out between them, like a handful of mud in a fist. The trembling shapes of the three racing eggs stretched his hole wider and wider, while Sam tried to help him spread out, and at the same time was scared to death of pressing too hard or the wrong way, which might make the sharp shells crack inside him.

With a loud moan from Dean, the eggs finally unfolded like a three-petalled flower and fell out, but only to be succeded by three new ones. Dean was struggling to breathe between pushing and screaming. Sam approached the middle of the bunch with his little finger, trying to figure if it would fit. Then, slowly, he worked it in, between the three slippery eggs. It wasn’t difficult. As soon as his fingertip moved past the thickest part of the eggs, they rearranged and turned outward, and started shooting out fast, three at a time. Dean sobbed and seemed to relax, as the chicken eggs started to slow down and finally come one at a time, again. The walls of his rectum were so stretched now, the volume of one egg was hardly enough to fill and follow the channel on its own, and Sam kept working his fingers around the rim of his hole, to catch the appearing eggs before they could build up again. After a while, the eggs seemed to stop flowing, and pushing in deep with his fingers, he couldn’t feel anymore either. He pulled out, leaving Dean in a sweaty, worn-out heap on the bed while he picked up all the sticky eggs and threw them in a trash bag.

He was cleaning up the crushed eggs next to the bed, and thinking about covering Dean up with a blanket, when Dean seemed to wake up again for a moment.

’Huh… okay… ready for next round?’

Sam let the bag drop to the floor, as he watched Dean clutch at his stomach and turn onto his back, legs spread out. His T-shirt was riding up, and Sam could see his stomach swell slightly as he was watching. Dean squinted up at Sam and arched his back as Sam leaned forward, running his hands against Dean’s stomach, and feeling a large, hard shape swell up towards him under Dean’s skin. A quick run-through of possibilities in his mind, and he figured at the most they could be up against an ostrich egg.

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b16/Hoene/?action=view&current=ostrich-1.jpg)

Unless, of course, whoever was behind this had decided to go the extinct species route.

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b16/Hoene/?action=view&current=elephantbird.jpg)

No. Just – no, please.

Dean was struggling with his T-shirt, trying to get it off of his sweaty body, and only managing to get it tangled around him. Sam caught hold of the waist-band, and pulled the soaked-through cotton off, guiding Dean’s arms and head through the holes.

Dean seemed to be going back into his own head again. His eyes were still open, but not meeting Sam’s, instead moving back and forth between points on the ceiling, or somewhere in that direction. He kept rocking back and forth, arching his back and then relaxing, then he caught his knees with his hands and pulled them up towards the sides of his body, complaining loudly, though not verbally.

Sam made a quick decision, and rolled Dean off of the bed, carrying him to the bathroom and then letting him lean on the counter there, as he got down behind him and started working on his ass again. He was still very loose, so it was no big deal to get a couple of fingers inside and start feeling around, but the egg was still way too far up inside Dean to be reached. Dean’s body seemed to be following its own agenda, now, and he was constantly undulating against the counter, working on moving the egg forward. Feverish heat from the struggle was radiating off of him, and beads of greasy sweat ran down his thighs.

Sam couldn’t help resting his face against Dean’s ass for a moment, to feel all that power unfold. He could hear Dean hissing between his teeth, and leaning back to take a look, he could see a pitted, white surface approach behind the red and swollen rim. The lubricating substance that thankfully had flowed all along was running copiously down the insides of Dean’s shaking legs. Sam steadied them as he watched Dean’s ass-hole get stretched, wider and wider. Dean started begging; for it to stop, which was hopeless, but it really sounded more like a pursuit of release. Then he started rubbing up against the counter, almost like he wanted to escape from what was happening at his own ass, but also… soothing himself, anticipating the expulsion by riding hard against the available surface.

Sam stared hard at the surface of the huge, inexorably pushing egg, still inside Dean. Then he leaned up against Dean, cupping one hand around that hot, bulging opening, and swiped his other hand over Dean’s forehead to stop the sweat from running into his eyes.

’Yes, you can do it… just push now, as hard as you can… ’

Dean roared and almost shoved Sam off his back, as he bent over and held himself up by his elbows on the counter. His feet left the floor, to let his knees crawl up, and his dick was squashed against the closet doors under the counter. 

Sam let his fingers frame Dean’s ass-hole, so he could push the skin back and let the egg slip out just that little bit sooner. Just as it happened, the moment when the skin rolled back behind the window of his thumbs and index fingers and let the big, rounded weight out into Sam’s hands, Dean ejaculated. The long, senseless spurts ran down between his stomach and the counter, getting lost in the rest of the sticky mess while Sam struggled to catch both the insane egg and his suddenly limp brother.

* * *

Sam hoped this was the end of it. The ostrich egg seemed to have been the cherry on top; just the one, and nothing exceeding it. He didn’t really feel up to any research right now, just happy to celebrate by holding his brother tight on the bed and reassuring himself that he was in fact still whole and not completely burst apart.

He sneaked a hand down to Dean’s ass, still soft and puffy and leaking, although the strange milky fluid that had accompanied the eggs was gone, it was simply leaking tissue fluids like all other abused ass-holes over time. Dean exhaled sharply as Sam’s fingers played over the swollen area.

’I think you’re okay. You’re not bleeding’

’I guess not. Feels like I gave birth to a walrus, though.’

’It seemed like it wasn’t all bad…’

Both were quiet as Sam gently led the head of his dick up to nuzzle against the glowing heat.

’No… it wasn’t. Whatever it was. I… wish you could have felt what it was like.’

’But I did.’

’Mmm’

Dean adjusted his position on the bed, and suddenly Sam’s dick had slipped inside him. Just like that.

’Hate to bruise your ego, dude, but you’re not quite in the ostrich league. Just, go easy, okay?’ 

Sam read Dean with no trouble. He was sore, but also enjoying this. He didn’t want Sam to pull out.

Sam felt Dean take a deep breath and push himself a little closer against him. He could feel his dick still slowly swelling inside him, and sighed deeply. Dean was falling asleep. Good. He would make sure to be really still, get off just thinking about today, and then let Dean wake up in the morning with Sam’s dick still in his ass.


End file.
